


All in a Heartbeat

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of unrelated Diego x Klaus x Dave drabbles





	All in a Heartbeat

It's unusual for Dave. 

 

Not for the fact that he's in the future (honestly he can't get over that fact) it's unusual that he found himself entangled in a relationship with not only a man but with two. 

 

Dave had been hesitant about Diego, cautious even but soon he found out that Diego was one of the sweetest that the man had met, aside from Klaus. 

 

And the way that Klaus talked about him, held him with high regard it made him a little jealous at first. 

 

Then he met him. 

 

Diego had been hesitant at first, almost cold towards Dave and if it hadn't been for Klaus, then that first kiss three weeks after he met him would never had happened. 

 

“I think I love you.” Diego said. He held Dave on one arm, Klaus passed out on the other one. 

 

Dave stilled. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I said I think I love you and it's strange because I only ever truly loved two people that wasn't my mother. My high school girlfriend and Klaus and then you came along and I really love you.”

 

Dave kissed Diego's chest. He curled into Diego's side. "I love you too." 


End file.
